Star Crossed Passion
by Firefly Of Death2
Summary: Sana is confused by the way Rei's acting. He looks as if he commited murder! But where does Hayama come in on this? ^.^;; R&R People!!!
1. Sweet Dreams

[Star Crossed Passion]  
Fanfiction: [1]  
Prolog: [Sweet Dreams]  
Author: Lovely Kodocha  
  
Disclaimer: I [am] still writing about Sailor Moon, but this new series I'm currently writing is about the shojo hit "Kodocha". It's called [Star Crossed Passion]. I'm really starting to like this manga more and more. It's so fun. Miho Abana created the series. Please make mental note that I am formally known as "Firefly of Death". I'd like to thank SkyGoddessHaruka (HI JEN!) for getting me interested in this shojo manga. Anyway, I've been thinking about my fics and poems and I thought I should create a new series so…please enjoy, and as always, try to read and review. Thanks. - Lovely Kodocha  
  
[Prolog: Sweet Dreams]   
Sana doesn't believe Hayama has feelings for her, but when something deadly happens…will his feelings change?   
  
__*__  
  
"Hayama! I'm going to the sugar shack for some ice cream! Wanna come?" Sana yelled joyfully, waving her hands in the air.  
  
Akito Hayama may seem like a jerk…but I think he's just lonely, and needs a few real friends to cheer him up.   
  
"Hayama?" Sana called again. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I don't feel like ice cream. Just go on without me, Sana." Hayama looked down.   
  
"Please Hayama! We could get to be true friends. Just come with me." Sana looked over at him.  
  
"Who'd wanna be friends with a freak like you anyway?" Hayama laughed quietly.   
  
"If you don't come…." Sana started with a funny smile.  
  
"If I don't come…what?" He said sternly.  
  
"I'll just have to take another picture of you with your pants down! Hahaha!" Sana laughed hysterically.   
  
"Weirdo…." Hayama sneered and turned away.  
  
Sana's pretty braids dangled in the air like flying swings. Hayama began walking away. Sana quickly grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong with you? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hayama asked her.  
  
"NO. What's wrong with YOU." Sana looked him in the eye. "I'm trying to help you and all you do is walk away."  
  
"Can't you just back off? Geez…" Hayama looked down.  
  
Sana pushed him gently against the brick wall, and held her arms on his shoulders.  
  
"Let me go, or you're really gonna get hurt. C'mon…don't deal with me." Hayama stared at her.  
  
Sana glared at his beautiful brown eyes. She shook her head and made a nervous face.  
"Sana…please. I'm telling you. Don't deal with me. I'm no good." Hayama said.  
  
"Don't say that. You're a good person, its just…others don't see this side of you." Sana smiled.  
  
Sana put her arms around Hayama.  
  
"Uhheeewww…Sana! What are you doing!?!?" Hayama yelled and pushed her away.   
  
"I'm trying to be a good friend!" Sana said.  
  
"I don't have friends…I have monkeys….heh." Hayama joked.  
  
"Hayama…I…uh…can I ask you something? Be totally honest." Sana asked quietly.  
  
"As if you hadn't said enough…" Hayama glared.  
  
"I think…I'm…" Sana started.  
  
"You think you're…what?" Hayama looked up.  
  
"I'm…uh…um…H-Hayama… Is it possible to 'like-like' a friend…rather than just 'liking' them?" Sana asked him.  
  
"Wait….you're not saying you…" Hayama looked at her.  
  
Sana looked down and made a small smile.  
  
"Do you mean like a.…a…boyfriend-girlfriend kinda love?" Hayama gave a small grin and looked up at Sana.  
  
"Yeah..." Sana nodded.  
  
"Uh…um…heh...That's just sick." Hayama's face got red and serious.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hayama…I know you like me!" Sana smiled.  
  
"No…no...I--I don't. I'm better off alone Sana." Hayama glared.  
  
'I just don't understand him…" Sana thought. 'Why does he hide his feelings?'  
Chapter 1 comming soon! I promise! Please R&R and tell me if this was a good idea to create a new sereis in my writing style....Lovely Kodocha 


	2. In Danger and Loving It

[Star Crossed Passion]  
Fanfiction: [1]  
Title: [In Danger and Loving It]  
Author: SanaSweetiePie  
  
Disclaimer: I so certainly don't earn the acceptation of any amine. Oh well, enjoy this Kodocha fic series, minna-san.   
Sana wondered out her window. She looked up at the dark and faithful sky. It was a shade of moody blue, with tiny speckles of bright blonde stars. She looked out and wondered how the stars had no real feelings. They were truthfully in good spirits of the serious, serious sky. They told stories of self-importance, like how a star may be bluer, or brighter, or larger than another. If we think about that's how life is down on earth.  
  
"Sana, dear? Why are you up so late? You know you have a television show premiere tomorrow…and school!" Sana's mother insisted.  
  
"I know…I was just looking at the stars." Sana said.  
  
"Well…get the to bed." she said.  
  
"Whatever…" Sana hopped into bed.  
The next day at school, Sana woke up to her buzzing alarm clock. She quickly ran in the kitchen where she found her mother drinking a quiet cup of green tea, a favorite of hers. Sana abruptly buttered some toast along with throwing on a slab of strawberry jelly. (a/n yum!)  
  
"Rei?! Rei?!" She looked happily for her gigolo. (a/n tee-hee)  
  
Rei swiveled over the road with a snappy turn.   
  
"What's shaken baby cakes?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Heh...nothing." Sana smiled back. "Hey, where's that Tv preemie gonna be tomorrow?"   
Sana suddenly turned.  
  
"Its at a new building they just created, a center movieplex. I think it's called……-um-……oh yeah, The Calamadraie Theater. Real fancy place." Rei explained.  
  
"Oh…cool." Sana said. "You've see it before?"  
  
"Uh? huh…yeah…sure, sure." Rei put his arm behind his neck. ::sweat drop::  
  
Sana looked dazed at Rei. He never acted like such an idiot.   
  
"Actually, I bought something for you…I mean-uh-you know, for you, -uh- I mean for your…" Rei stuttered. "Uh, here."  
  
He handed her a beautiful pair of real gold earrings.  
  
Sana drew in a deep breath. She was amazingly shocked with its shinning beauty.  
  
"Wer- Were did you get the money to buy these?" Sana looked away from the earrings.  
  
"I-uh-I, ya know, I-um- well, I -uh- ya know, I make money, too!" Rei hesitated.  
  
"Oh…well…they're -ahem- beautiful." Sana said, still shocked.  
Sana walked through the school doors. She knew ruckus was beginning to occur. She say Hayama's monkeys jumping and bouncing and making noise to make the teacher cry. But it seemed as if Hayama wanted no part of it. He leaned gently against the wall.   
  
"Hayama…why aren't you joining your monkeys?" Sana asked him and snickered.  
"I don't know…" Hayama said in a nonchalant voice.  
  
"Well, I don't have time for playing around and saving your butt." Sana said, about to leave the door.  
  
"Yeah…okay." Hayama looked annoyed, and miserable. His normal nature.  
  
Sana walked quickly out the door. Looking at her watch, she knew it was time to leave premiere.  
  
"Rei! You there?!" Sana called.  
  
"Right here, baby!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Hehhaha…." Sana squealed self-consciously, still wonder where he earned all that cash to pay for the gold earrings.  
  
"Ready for the big time?…-uh-…your, Tv preemie? At the -uh-..the -uh-   
  
"The Calamadraie Theater?" Sana finished for him.  
  
"Yeah.." Rei said without looking from the road.  
The place was huge and glorious, just as Sana had dreamed it would be. It has sweet hanging gardens, with pink tipped roses, mauve lilacs, and blood-red ginger tails. The windows were big, wide, and open.  
  
"Wow…everything is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sure...uh- let's go, Sana." Rei said looking over his shoulder, pushing Sana along.   
  
"What's with all the shoving?" Sana turned around.  
  
"Nothing…nothing…" Rei said looking over his shoulder again as if someone were watching him.  
"Miss Kurata!!! Oh Miss Kurata!! Over hear!!" A tall woman with short dirty blonde hair called.  
  
"Huh- oh!" Sana turned to see her running her way. Then suddenly…her cheerful smile quickly turned into an evil crooked laughter.   
  
"Why does she have that evil face?!" Sana cried.  
"Run!" Rei shouted. "They want me, not you!"  
"Huh? What?! What are saying?!" Sana screamed.  
"RUN. NOW!" Rei yelled.  
"Oh…come here…MISS KURATA!!!! HAHAHA!!! COME HERE NOW!!!" the woman blurred are yelled and laughed hysterically.   
"Where are we running to? Rei! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!" Sana cried.  
The woman jerked out a silver gun and pointed it straight at Rei.  
"She's crazy!!! She wants us dead!!!!" Sana yelled.  
"NO! SHE WANTS ME DEAD!!!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Why?!?!" said Sana.  
  
"Remember those earrings?!?" Rei screamed.  
"Yes! WHAT'S WRONG!!!!??" Sana screamed.  
  
"Well….I." Rei started.  
  
The gun shot and let full force through Rei body. A shadowy burst of blood gushed and surged out of his tall pale body. Rei was dead.  
I guess you guys can finish the ending. I'm not writing fic anymore. Sorry. Flame me if you like. I know it's a stupid way to end this but….hey sorry.  
  
-SanaSweetiePie 


End file.
